


Overtaking Him

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Months of reforming Remus into the dark side that he expects him to be, the dark side sends him to attack again. Only this time, he assigned him to do something completely different. Take over his brother's mind and make him destroy the light worlds along with his friends. And even annihilate Deceit and Virgil. Once Remus does control Roman, he witnesses the insane mayhem that the prince has caused. Joining him, he will kill the light sides and the two dark sides if nothing else has changed. Changes where perhaps this dark side will hesitate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 1





	1. On A Loop

The dark form whispered to Remus. He had been tortured endlessly. Mentally and physically. A crooked tree in the middle of the dark world was larger than the others. Its branches held him up for the duration of the torture. "You may leave to Roman's world. You will use him as a puppet. Make sure he knows his place. And this time, make them believe that they are dead!" The branches lowered him to the ground. Remus planted his feet. He dusted himself off. "Oh don't you worry! Don't you fret! I'm going to get him!" He chuckled. "Thank you for playing! Would you like Round 2?" "If you want repeated torture then that can be your prize after your task is done." "Party pooper! But alright!" Remus opened the portal. "Wish me luck!" He hopped in. 

Roman was sitting against the tallest tree. The tree that had a view of a rainbow. Virgil was in his arms. His eyes were closed. "It's ok, Virgil. You're sitting here. Right with me. And I love you for being you." "Thanks for helping." Virgil opened his eyes. "I just wish I wasn't so vulnerable. Even Thomas makes me look like a victim in his videos." Roman sighed. "I won't lie. You were a victim. Still, that shouldn't be a bad thing for you. Anyone can be a victim. Yet, people grow from that. So if you don't think you have changed then try." "How? It seems like no matter what I do, the others...The sides that I thought I knew never seem to stop trying to pull me into the darkness. But why should I matter to them?" ,said Virgil. Roman gently pushed him forward. Virgil adjusted himself so he could sit next to him. Roman caressed his cheek. "Hey, they're going after you because they're afraid of you. That's a good thing because all they can do is cower and send illusions to us. They will try to trick us but you're smarter than them. You can fight. Remember those moments when you finally stood up for yourself?"

"But that was only twice! I'm just a burden..." "Hey! You are not a burden. You're my boyfriend and I love you." Virgil sheepishly smile. "I love you too, Roman." His prince leaned in. When those lips touched, it was like a whole other world had appeared. A passionate one. A world where Virgil was on his lap and Roman had his arms around him. Virgil's head leaned back. Exposing his neck. Roman nibbled on his delicate skin. Virgil blushed. He could feel his whole body becoming hot. He was weak under his touch. "R-Roman....?" A portal opened. Remus stepped out. He slowly clapped. They quickly stood. "Very good, Roman. You know how to seduce your little bitch." "Virgil! Stay behind me!" Virgil clutched the back of his uniform. "You wouldn't be here for yourself. Are you working for that dark side now? Looks like he made you into his slave!" Remus glared. "I came here for our mission to begin! Starting with you, brother!" A knife appeared in his hand. He cut through both of his hands.

Dropping the knife, he smiled. "I've got a trick up my sleeves!" His veins popped out. Roman shoved Virgil out of the way. He was entrapped by those veins. They pulled him to Remus who chuckled. "Here we are once again. Brother versus brother." "What are you going to do? Kill me? Ha! You can't do that! Not to any of us!" "Maybe not but I do need an assistant." ,said Remus. "I won't let you touch Virgil!" "Him?" He laughed. "No! Not him! You silly goose!" His veins slithered into Roman's mouth. "You." Roman pushed him away. He keeled over. Gagging on the veins and their blood. Virgil ran over. "Roman!" He grit his teeth. He shouted, "What did you do to him?!" "Oh nothing special. All I gave him was an unstable idea. You're welcome by the way!" Remus twitched excitedly. His nerves were freaking out but it was satisfying to feel it all flow through him. "Roman! Whatever he did to you, you can fight it! I know you can!" Roman suddenly became stiff.

He brought himself upright. "Roman?" The prince looked at him for a moment. "Roman, can you hear me? It's Virgil! I'm still here." Roman punched him across the world. Virgil fell on his side. He rolled over a few times. He forced himself up. He flinched. Blood dripped from his nose. "Remus! Why can't you just leave us alone?" Remus zoomed to him. "Because you and these light sides exist. Do you really think any of us useful dark sides are going to let you miserable insects live?" Roman cried out. Virgil followed his screaming as he ran. "Roman!"

Finding Roman, he was too scared to take another step further. Cracks were forming on Roman's body. Almost as if he was splitting into multiple parts but they were barely holding on. Blood oozed from them. His eyes were wide with a cackle coming out of his lips. He smiled like his insane brother. His laughter became loud enough for Patton to feel something was wrong.

In Patton's world, he collapsed. He had been carrying hot mugs of hot cocoa with big marshmallows to the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He dropped the book and helped him. "Patton, are you ok? What happened?" Patton's arm was cut by the broken pieces of those mugs. He threw himself onto Logan. He tried to catch his breath. "Virgil! Roman! They need us!" "Ok but we need to take care of that arm." "Forget about it! We have to..." Patton stumbled. Logan brought him to the couch where he laid there. "Hold on. You are far too ill to move. I'll get the first aid kit." He went to the bathroom. Patton stared at the ceiling. His vision was becoming a blur. "Patton...." "L-Logan?" "I need you! It's happening again! Remus is-" "Huh?"

Thomas was walking up the stairs when he fainted.


	2. Fight With Kindness

"Thomas!" Joan attempted to catch him. They lost their balance. Falling alongside with him but luckily landed on their knees. "Thomas! Wake up!" They struggled to get him to the couch. Yet, they did. Thomas opened his eyes. He shoved them. "I-I'm fine." He was losing his breath. He clutched his chest. He whispered, "Virgil..." "What is it?" "I'm having...! A panic-!" He gasped each time he tried to speak. Joan sat next to him. They held his hand. "Breathe Thomas. You just have to take a slow deep breath like this." They demonstrated. Thomas followed what they did. It didn't take long for himself to calm down. He smiled. "Thanks, Joan." Joan hugged him. "You're going to be ok buddy." They pulled out their phone. "I can call Talyn. The three of us can hang out and do whatever you want to do." "That would be perfect. But I want us to do something that we all want to do. Together." 

Joan smiled. They nodded. "Sounds good." Not before long did Talyn arrived. In the living room, they had pizza, some tea, and a box of Krispy Kreme donuts. Sitting in front of the TV where they were playing a video game. Thomas wiped a tear. "Thanks guys. I really needed this." "Hey, it's no problem." ,said Talyn who shoved a donut in his mouth. Thomas chuckled and took a bite. Joan put a blanket over his shoulders. Some tears snuck by from his eyes. He sniffled. "Gosh, I hate this. I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry for crying. Sometimes you have to let it out." ,said Talyn. They pat his back. Joan failed at jumping over a platform. The character fell into a hole. "Dang it!" Thomas laughed at their response. Even when it was genuine, he felt as though the pain wasn't over. Not yet. His friends could sense something similar.

"Roman! Please stop it! You're hurting me!" ,shouted Virgil. Roman had thrown him into a tree. Virgil, shocked, could barely move. The prince kicked him repeatedly. "You're useless! You don't matter! All you do is cry like a sensitive idiot! And who had to listen to you whine about everything? Me!" Virgil covered his ears. "You're not really saying this! Remus is...He's making you do this!" "You know what? For once, I'm actually enjoying something that's about you!" Remus laughed. "Do you see now, Virgil? No one sees you as the being you think you are. You will always be a dark side. A worthless one but a dark side nonetheless. Isn't that fucking fantastic?" Remus slammed his head against the ground. His wrist cracked. "Whoops! Guess I slipped!" His bone went back in its place. Virgil crawled away. "Roman! Don't you remember? How we met? All those memories we had together..." Roman bent down to meet his fear. "I never loved you."

Remus giggled. "This is just too good! My own brother is being such a great helper! All we need now is-" "REMUS!" Deceit stepped out of a portal with Sleep. "And right on time!" Remus turned. "How is my sexy slithery friend today?" Sleep pulled Virgil from Roman. Deceit sped walked to Remus. He punched him off his feet. "Ooh! I love to play this game!" "Shut up!" Deceit continued to punch him until he heard his nose break. Until he snapped his neck and dislocated his jaw. He stomped his ribcage in. Virgil put his hood over. He tried to rub the tears off. That black goo from under his eyes began to drip on the land of grass. Remus's bones set themselves. He cracked his neck. "My turn!" He kicked Deceit off. The snake-like being fell into the pile of veins that had sprouted from the ground. They wrapped over him. He said, "Last time you foiled my plans! Now, you will become a part of it!"

Patton threw himself into the portal. Logan followed him. Patton's bandaged arm was visible. "Ah! Fresh meat!" ,said Remus. A vein tentacle brought Patton to him. "Don't you dare hurt him!" ,said Logan. He ran up to Remus who whipped him. "Logan!" ,said Patton. The logical being fell back. A large slash on his chest was bleeding. He groaned. "P-Patton..." A small drip of blood left his lips. Virgil fell to his knees. He grit his teeth. Those dark tears welled up until they came crashing. Pouring out like dead waterfalls. At the top of his lungs, he shouted, "STOP IT! JUST STOP FIGHTING!" The world began to shake. Every side turned to him. "WHY?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING?! PLEASE STOP!" Remus let Deceit and Patton go. He snapped his fingers. Roman walked to his boyfriend. A smile on his face. His pupils became red. Virgil sobbed uncontrollably. He wasn't going to lay a hand on the being he loved. He knew that. Patton tackled Roman. "Virgil!" "Patton?" "Find Thomas! He can help!"

Virgil clenched his fists. He stood. "No." "What are you talking about, Virgil? We can't fight him!" Roman shoved Patton off. "I'm tired of being the victim! I'm not a kitten! I'm not a freaking mess!" Remus laughed. "That sounds like a load of bullshit." Virgil was suddenly surrounded by a dark purple aura. His voice changed. His eyes glowed purple. "YOU'RE HURTING THOMAS! EVERYONE THAT I LOVE! YOU TOOK ROMAN FROM ME!" The aura caught Remus's ankle. Pulling him toward Virgil. Remus tried to drag himself away. "No! Don't do this! Don't hurt me! I'll do better next time! I promise!" Remus's distress of a past torturous moment in his existence had Roman fading in and out of the darkness's possession. "Huh?" "Virgil! Stop! You're going to-!" ,said Deceit. They awaited for a bloody mess. One where Remus's decapitated body would lay there with a frightened expression on his face. Something that Virgil did think about.

Remus thought he was going to die. He froze at the sudden embrace that Virgil gave him. "I wanted to kill you. So badly did I want you dead. But doing that would only make you right." Remus blinked tears. His heart was starting to feel strange. An empathy for....Virgil. Yet, he had always known that feeling bad for someone was stupid. That chaos was fun. "The truth is that you're nothing without Thomas. You're nothing without us." "I...am...Intrusive!" Remus strained to break free. "I pity you for thinking that you have to kill just to make a point." ,said Virgil. The painful memories he had to endure rushed into Remus's mind. Making him understand what he suffered. Those loving moments between his brother, Roman, and the dark side came. Virgil let him go. Wracked with confusion, he clutched his head and screamed.


	3. One Messy Family

Remus stood. He spun around in crazy directions. Not sure what to do or who to turn to. 

Thomas felt sick. A pounding headache grew into a migraine. He keeled over. "Ah!" He flinched. "Thomas?" ,said Joan. "I-I'm fine. I have to-" A strong cough overcame him. The world became a dizzying speck. The room seem to have become hot. He fell over. "Thomas!" ,said Talyn. His friends brought him to the couch where they did their best to take care of the fever.

Remus fell to his knees. Vomiting out blood. "I don't know! I don't know!" Memories of his torture raced through his mind. A darkness swarmed around him. Forming into green tentacles which attached itself to his melting legs. Absorbed by the new form, his legs were no more. The giant tentacles smashed against the ground. Cracking the surface as the world was shaking. Everyone fell. "What the heck? How is he still-?" ,said Sleep. Deceit jumped past them. "It doesn't matter! He's not going to stop if we don't do something!" He transformed into a giant snake and wrapped over Remus who glared. "Pesky little reptile! Did you really think I would be blinded by your attempts to kill me? I know your every move!" The tentacles forced Deceit off. They threw him far. "Something doesn't feel right. Remus has an attitude but he doesn't talk like this." ,said Sleep. "Maybe something is controlling him." ,said Virgil. Deceit transformed back into a human while rolling into a tree. His back hit the tree hard. Knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Deceit!" ,said Patton. He ran to him. "Patton! Wait!" ,said Virgil. A tentacle grabbed Patton. It lifted him off the ground. Slowly, it was squeezing him. He screamed. Roman rubbed his head. He flinched. "Ugh....What happened?" "Remus needs our help! He tried to use you as his helper!" ,said Virgil. "What?" "Something's controlling him!" ,said Sleep. He threw himself at Remus with his fists ready. Remus grabbed him too. Deceit grit his teeth. "Remus! Snap out of it!" He sent a swarm of snakes at him. A tentacle swat at them. Some of the snakes turned into mush. The others, after touching him, only became dust. That tentacle took Deceit. "I've got this!" "Virgil! Wait!" ,said Roman. But his dark prince ignored his plea. Virgil's power surrounded his body. A purple giant orb began to form in both of his hands. He aimed them at Remus. Creating one giant beam of energy that hit him. Remus opened his mouth. A far larger green energy burst out. Hitting Virgil's energy. Both powers fought to dominate the other until Virgil was showered with green energy.

He cried out. The green energy sent him flying. "Virgil!" Roman jumped high and caught him. He held him in his arms as he landed safely on his feet. Virgil was unconscious. "Thank you for helping me but I think I know what I have to do." He laid him on the grass. Roman ran to his brother. "Remus! I understand now! I understand everything!" Remus became curious but still kept his guard up. "All you ever wanted was for me to realize that I was wrong. I get that. Because of who you are, I always assumed you would harm us and Thomas. The truth is, I'm the one who made you do all of this without even trying. I pushed you away and that's why you hate me. I know you can't help it. Being a dark side is who you were meant to be. But that doesn't make you a bad person! You can do what's best for Thomas and yourself but nothing like this! C'mon Remus! Is this really what you want to do? Destroy all of us and our worlds until there's nothing left but darkness?"

Remus blinked. "I...." The tentacles grip on the sides were becoming loose. "I made you think you were a bad person so I know why you're doing this. Believe me, I do. I met someone like you." The tentacles lowered the sides to the ground. Letting them go. "He was afraid of who he was too because we ignored him and the other....dark sides. They thought- You all thought that he was better off not knowing about anything good because you were afraid his heart would be broken. That he would be disappointed just like all of you were. The thing is, we all matter. Each one of us play a very important role in Thomas's decision making. His life." The tentacles were melting off of Remus's legs and sinking into the ground. He was on his knees. Staring down. Roman knelt. Remus looked at him. "Without us around, he would be dead. And without each of us, we would be lost." Remus bit his lip. Tears started to form. He clenched his fists.

Roman threw himself on him. He held him close and tight. Remus's eyes widen. He didn't expect that hug. "R-Roman?" "I'm sorry for everything. I care about you....brother." Remus shut his eyes. He began to sob. "How could you just forgive me after everything that I did to you? All of you?" Roman helped him up. "Acceptance is a big step in moving on. That's why if we don't do that then we'll never grow as a being and learn from our mistakes. Even if those mistakes make it seem like you can never make up for them." "So don't worry about the small stuff, ok?" ,said Virgil. He scratched his head nervously.

Logan walked over. There were no wounds on him. Everyone stood in front of him. They smiled. Logan fixed his glasses. Remus rubbed his eyes. "You guys are so freaking dumb, you know that?" Sleep pointed at him. Annoyed, he said, "Hey! That's not nice to say to your new friends!" "He's probably still stressed over what happened! Leave him alone!" ,said Patton. He hugged Remus. Logan sighed. "I'm sorry. He gets like that when something emotional happens." He turned to Sleep. "But Patton is right. You need to take a break from your unhealthy consumption of coffee." Sleep sighed. Deceit chuckled. "Welcome to the family." Remus, surprised, had smiled.


	4. The Dark Side

The sky became dark. "NO!" ,cried out a deep monstrous voice. "What's happening?" ,said Logan. A dark portal opened. Releasing a giant beast of darkness. "It's him! The last dark side!" ,said Remus. Roman stopped him before he could have ran to fight. "Let us help you. We're a family now. With all of us, he doesn't stand a chance." "I'm sorry Roman but this is between me and him. He's much stronger than any of you. I have to protect everyone. I have to atone for what I've done." "We forgave you! You don't have to do this!" Remus smiled sadly. "I wish it was that easy." He placed his hand on the ground. Tentacles burst out and captured the sides. A green square shield of energy surrounded them just to be sure. "Remus!" ,shouted Roman. 

Remus ran to the dark side. His form was that of a four legged beast with horns and orange eyes. His teeth were razor sharp. He had an insane smile. One that pronounced fear into the hearts of many. He was beyond any form of darkness. Beyond understanding. Even Remus knew that this was a dark side with history. He had always feared him. Now, he would fight him. "You are an insolent fool for siding with such pitiful beings. Even some of the dark sides gave in to such vile beliefs. That there is such a thing as balance. That finding the goodness is darkness is manageable. Such ideas are nothing more than ridiculous dreams." ,said the dark side. Remus glared. "Just face the facts! You've lost this war!" The dark side growled. "I have not lost yet. However, I will never lose to any of you! Once I've taken what's rightfully mine, I will become Thomas Sanders and reign chaos into the world with the power of darkness!" "Power? Thomas isn't-" "Oh but he is! His body can hold tremendous energy. A human like no other."

The dark side entrapped him by a dark giant hand which could stretch out far. Remus struggled to get out of his hold. The darkness was slowly burning his energy. He screamed. "Remus!" ,said Roman. The tentacles let go as their master couldn't concentrate. The shield was still up but weak. The dark hand lifted him off the ground. Dark goo entered his veins. Making them visible. His skin had a pale sickly color. He vomit out some black goo. "Look at what being a good little boy has gotten you." ,said the dark side. "These worthless sides have only given you unnecessary emotions. What do they have that has you sacrificing the very thing you were fighting for? Power." Remus glared. "You're wrong! They gave me love! Despite what I did, they understood why I did it! And you only tortured me! Used me! Made me hunger for destruction! For death on the others!" He pushed the fist apart. He landed on the ground. "How is this possible?" ,said the dark side.

Two claws made of green energy formed over his hands. One claw gripped the dark side's neck. The other hand wrapped over his body. "Unhand me, Remus! You will regret this!" Remus pulled him down. The dark side's animal form became a cloud of darkness. It floated out of his hold. The cloud of darkness dropped on the ground as a pile of dark goo. Remus cast a floating army of giant green eyeballs to attack. Each one instantly dissipated from a swarm of dark locust. The insects dived at him as a giant skull with its mouth opened. Green wings sprouted from his back. He flew high to the sky. The skull shut its mouth. Barely missing. It floated to him. Orange flames sparked its eyes. Deceit's mouth gaped open. "He's releasing more energy than I had expected. Remus, you have to let me out! I can open a portal!" Remus landed on the ground. "I won't let any of you get hurt because of me!" Those wings were now his malice but bigger. He glared at the floating skull. "And I'm not going to let you destroy these worlds!"

In a fit of rage, he threw the malice down. His eyes glowed green. "'You're too dark for Thomas!'" ,said the dark side, mimicking Roman. Remus hesitated. The flames expanded. Melting the malice which fell out of his hands. Dropping into its mouth. Remus was falling. The skull's mouth opened again. A deformed jagged sword popped out. It moved about like a tongue. The sword hit him. Remus spat out blood. His eyes widen. A gush of blood splashed out of his chest. "REMUS!" ,shouted Roman. A dark trail slithered to Remus. Kicking him off the sword. Revealing two gaping wounds. Remus slammed on the ground. Skidding to a stop. He faced his left side. Roman, unable to see if he was still alive, had a sudden red aura surrounding him. It moved about like flames. His eyes glowed red.

The dark side cackled. Mimicking Roman he said, "'You will only get in the way of Thomas's happiness!'" He transformed into a shadow of his human form. "Those were your exact words to your own brother. Then you locked him away and threw the key. And who was the one that came to his aid when he was lost? Me. Before he met Deceit, I gave him hope! A dream of gorey sights and immense power with no barriers to keep him from expressing himself! And now all of you dark sides have gone soft!" Roman struggled but passed through the barrier. "Just shut up! I apologized! We all did! I'm trying to be a better person for him!" "It's too little, too late. You had your chance for twenty nine years now. And on the thirtieth year, this is when you decide to be a brother? Ha! You're just trying to lock him up again and restore balance to your light worlds! Isn't that right, Remus?"

Remus groaned. He forced himself to stand. He stumbled. Blood dripped from his arms like a slow drain of a faucet. "Y-You're wrong..." "Virgil was accepted before you! Deceit was given a second chance! But you? You were picked last! The little runt in their eyes!" His eyes glowed orange. Tears welled up. He glared. "Why? Why did it take you so long to understand?!" "Remus, I said I was sorry! I'm going to help you! Please don't do this!" ,said Roman. "Help me?" A malice of bones formed in Remus's hand. Bones that came when the skin on his chest opened wider to reveal his ribcage and organs. It closed up once the weapon was out. He zoomed to him. "Remus, he's only making you do this! I'm your brother!" He raised the malice. Roman shielded his face by his arms. Afraid to look. "Remus, I love you!"


	5. After The Storm

The malice hit the ground. Parts of the ground burst. "Remus?" ,said Roman. "What are you doing? Kill him!" ,said the dark side. "Ro...man?" The orange glow in his eyes diminished. "I said kill him!" Remus glared. He gripped the handle of the mace. "You made me become a monster! You turned me against my friends! I may have had dark thoughts but I would have never tried to kill them! I wouldn't have made Thomas feel the way he felt when you ordered me to kill his light side!" The barrier blinked out. The light and dark sides ran over. 

"His light side?" ,said Virgil. "What are you talking about?" The dark side chuckled. "Did you really think that we were the only ones who had an effect on him? We're simply parts of himself. None of us matter alone. But together we create his energy. His soul. However, he can tell himself what to do. He can create his own future. Whatever action is done by his hands is by himself alone. None of you are worth his energy. Not when he himself can write his own path. I will make sure that his focus comes from my energy." Deceit laughed out loud. Uncontrollable laughter. "Huh? What the hell are you laughing about?!" ,said the dark side. Deceit rubbed a tear off. He caught his breath. "You're such an ignorant coward. Do you honestly think you can control Thomas?" The dark side growled. "Are you doubting me?" "It's like you said, 'Whatever action is done by his hands is by himself alone.'" "Hey, Deceit's right. We can't tell Thomas what to do." ,said Patton. "So even if you wanted to take over his mind, he would have notice and rejected you." ,said Sleep. "It is evident by your decision to use Remus as your shield and weapon that you lack the ability to build up enough of your energy to control Thomas. Therefore, you have a greater chance at losing." ,said Logan.

"How can you say that?" ,said Remus. "Huh?" ,said Roman. They turned to him. Tears ran down. He was shaking. He dropped the malice. "He has so much energy and yet, all of you really think you can defeat him? I couldn't even kill him!" Roman laid a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked at him. His brother was smiling. "Kill him? We wouldn't do that." "What? Why not?" "Everyone deserves a second chance. And eventually, he'll reach out to us just like you did." "I...reached out?" "You may not have realized it but you did. If you really wanted to kill us, you would have completed your mission. Yet, you chose to disobey direct orders." ,said Logan. Roman handed him the malice. "We all do what's best for Thomas but we also make our own paths. Gateways that lead us to how truly satisfied we are in existence. If being the villain isn't what you want then you can change that. You can use your role for good." "I've come a long way since redemption. Now, I'm here." ,said Virgil. He glanced at Roman. "With my family." "You can do anything!" ,said Patton.

Remus smiled. "Thank you everyone. All of you." The malice broke into green energy and put itself back in his chest. His green aura appeared. He was determined. "Let's put an end to this! Once and for all!" Everybody else's auras surrounded them too. "It's about time we shut this dark side up. He was starting to get on my nerves." ,said Sleep. The dark side smirked. "It doesn't matter if you all summon your energy! I can still cause a great deal of damage!" A swirling dark tornado hit them. "Logan!" ,said Roman. "Got it!" Logan summoned a dark blue wind against the tornado. Fusing his energy with the dark side's. Moving the tornado to the opposite direction. It separated into a balance of its own. Becoming one with the sky.

Dark tentacles came out of the dark side's back. They reached out. Patton grabbed one of the tentacles and sent his energy into it. An electric current flowed through the darkness. The dark side cried out. He flew back. "Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?" ,said Deceit. "I've always had this." Patton cracked his knuckles. "I never used it because everyone I knew was nice in the end except for this brat!" Deceit smirked. He looked at the dark side. "Why are you running away? Brat!" The dark side growled. "You fools know nothing about true energy! Its potential!" A purple transparent dragon opened its mouth. Firing purple fire at him. The darkness formed a shield. Despite the protection, the purple fire singed the shield. The dark side flinched. "Vespera! Come here!" The dragon flew into Virgil. He gathered up his energy.

Deceit took Sleep's hand. "What are you doing?" ,said Sleep. "Just follow my lead!" Sleep held Virgil's hand. Virgil got Roman's and Roman had Logan's hand while Logan grabbed Patton's. All of their energy combined together. Growing larger and larger. Each energy's color was now a rainbow. A rainbow that surrounded the darkness. The dark side looked at all sides. Remus jumped high. He screamed as he readied a punch. The dark side formed a blade with two knives on its side. He could only form it midway when Remus punched him. The dark side fell. A dark portal opened by the sides combined energy. A strong wind blew the dark side to the portal. "NO! I WON'T LOSE!" He grabbed Remus's arm for support to keep himself from leaving Roman's world. The darkness put itself over Remus. The misguided dark side reached out.

Roman ran over. "Remus! Don't go!" The sides followed him. The dark side had gone through the portal but the darkness he controlled would not let go of Remus. Roman gripped his hand. "I've got you! You can get out of this! You just have to help me!" With both hands, Roman tried to pull him. "It's ok, Roman. I know what I have to do. If you're right about him being lost then I will convince him. I'll fight him until he gives up." Virgil wrapped his energy around Roman's waist. Pulling him forward. "Are you kidding me? After everything we've done for you, we won't let you leave us like this!" Deceit and Sleep soon copied what he was doing like a family of elephants holding onto each others' trunks. Patton was right behind Sleep. "Remus! We need you!" ,said Patton.

Logan headed to them. A dark tentacle came out from the portal. Hitting through his chest. Blood spilled. He caught himself. He pulled the tentacle out. "Logan!" "Stay right there, Patton!" He coughed up some blood. "We need everyone's help! Everyone's energy!" He stomped on the tentacle. It wriggled back into the portal. He forced himself to walk to his friends. He wrapped his arms around him. His chest was against his back as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Their heads right next to each other. "N-No....matter what! I will....always...love...…." He sent his energy to Roman as did everyone else. Roman pulled Remus out of the portal which finally sealed. Roman brought his brother close. "I told you I wouldn't let this happen. Not anymore. Not ever again." Remus returned the hug. He didn't want to let go. "I love you too, dear brother."

"Logan!" ,said Patton. The brothers ran over. Patton was holding Logan close while he sobbed. "He's dead." ,said Deceit when he notice the two. Roman could still feel the combined energy in himself. He knelt. "Let me take a look at him." "But he's gone..." "I have an idea. Please Patton. I want to help." ,said Roman. Patton laid Logan on the ground. Roman placed his hand on his chest. The rainbow energy streamed into Logan's body. Restoring his wound. Logan slowly opened his eyes. He sat up. "I'm awake?" Patton threw himself on him. "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead forever!" Roman collapsed. Remus caught him. "Roman!" ,said Virgil. "Easy there brother. You used a lot of that energy. You should rest." Everyone's energy went back into them. "Roman brought you back." ,said Deceit. "He did?"

Patton helped him stand just in case. Logan walked over. He knelt. "Thank you, Roman. I appreciate the action that you took to bring me here. I understand it must have taken a toll on your physical health." "I'm fine. I'm just glad that everyone's safe." "We're all here because of you. None of this would have happened if I hadn't met you." ,said Virgil. Remus ruffled up his hair. "How about a celebration then? Non alcoholic drinks on me!" "That would be nice." ,said Roman.

Thomas woke up. "Hey, are you alright?" ,said Talyn. "I think so. I'm not sure how I got that fever but..." He sat up. "I'm all better now." Joan hugged him. "We're glad you're ok." "Thank you guys. I'm grateful for having you two in my life." "It's no problem. Call us again when you're feeling down." ,said Talyn. "I promise I will." Thomas hugged Talyn.


End file.
